le pido la mano de su hija
by tobi uzumaki-san
Summary: era una tarde en konaha, en la mansion hyuuga se hallaba una dulce mujer que pronto sera espoce. ONESHOT. primer fic nosean malos


**LA MANO DE SU HIJA**

_Era una tarde en konoha, en la mansión hyuuga se hallaba un mujer nerviosa de 22 años llamada hanabi hyuuga_

_**\- Hermana que te tiene tan preocupada, has estado comiendo helado toda la tarde – **__dijo hinata, la hermana de hanabi una mujer de 27 años esposa de naruto uzumaki y futura madre._

_**\- onee-chan, tobi dijo que vendría hoy a la mansión para hablar con nuestro padre, no sé que le dirá y no sé cómo va actuar él, ya van 4 años que salgo con él y nuestro padre todavía no lo permite –**__ dijo hanabi alterada__**. – Lo peor es que vendría el lunes a la noche, el mismo día que mi cumpleaños, y no quiero pelear con mi papa ese día-**_

_**\- Por lo menos tienes 2 días para saber qué es lo que dirá tobi – **__dijo hinata con una leve sonrisa, cosa que noto enseguida hanabi__** – onee-chan te estás burlando de mi –**__ dijo hanabi con los cachetes inflados y un leve sonrojo _

_**-jejje, bueno descansa hanabi-**__ se despidió hinata_

_**\- hupm- **__fue lo único que dijo su querida hermana menor_

*2 días después*

_**-Feliz cumpleaños hanabi-san –**__ gritaron todos los invitados al mismo tiempo, entre ellos estaban naruto gritando a los cuatro vientos que sería papa, sakura reprimiéndole a naruto que deje de ser tan gritón, kiba que estaba en la mesa bebiendo con sino, kurenai sensei con su bebe en sus brazos, hinata hablando con ino, y su eee ese era su padre con una katana persiguiendo a su novio_

_* 30 minutos antes *_

_**\- hola seños hiashi –**__ saludo un peliblanco a su futuro suegro, si es que tenía futuro_

_**\- Hmp-**__ fue lo único que respondió el viejo de ojos blancos_

"_**que es lo que tienen hoy todos, se les contagio el vocabulario de sasuke"**__ fue lo único que pensó en ese momento tobi. __**– eehh hiashi-sama le tengo una petición a usted* traga bastante aire * ¡ LE PIDO LA MANO DE SU HIJA! –**__ grito con todo lo que tenia, tobi ya sabía que estaba muerto, pues aun recordaba lo que le hiso el padre de las hyuuga a naruto cuando le pedio su permiso para casarse con hinata_

_* FLASHBACK *_

_Eran la una de la mañana y todavía naruto corría por su vida para no ser agarrado y castrado de su futuro suegro_

_**-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-**__ se escucha a lo lejos un grito desgarrado de naruto, ya todos sabían que le había pasado, hiashi a atrapado a su yerno._

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

_**\- así que quieres la mano de mi hija…. Te daré 3 segundos de ventaja para que huyas de la aldea y no regreses nunca-**__ dijo hiashi mientras sacaba su espada_

_**\- jjeje eso el lo que me agrada de usted tiene un gran sentido del humor-**__ 3… __**\- e lo que dijo fue enserio- **__2… __**\- o vamos señor hiashi no cree que está exagerando las cosas- **__dijo tobi retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos por temor a que puede pasar.1… 0 __**– estas bien muerto muchacho-**__ dijo macabramente hiashi activando su byakugan_

_* Piernas queridas paras que las quiero* de maldecía internamente tobi mientras corría saltaba y esquivaba a todas las personas que tenía enfrente_

_**-VEN AQUÍ COBARDE Y TE HACES LLAMAR UZUMAKI-**__ gritaba con furia haciendo que los invitados miraban la extraña situación donde el ninja tobi uzumaki corría con su vida de no ser atrapado de hiashi_

_**\- YO SOLO QUERIA CASARME CON SU HIJA SEÑOR-**__ dijo tobi haciendo que todos en el salón lo miraran con los ojos en blancos, en especial la cumpleañera_

_**\- hanabi… quieres casarte conmigo-**__ dijo al fin tobi cuando perdió a su perseguidor_

_**-h-hai-**__ sigo hanabi completamente roja de vergüenza_

_**-e-etto pero más te vale que salgas con esta de vida porque mi padre te matara si te atrapa-**__ le dijo hanabi a tobi_

_**-vamos amor soy el mejor ninja de todos le costara atraparme-**__ dijo con orgullo__**-eso crees maldito insecto-**__ dijo una tenebrosa vos_

_**\- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**__ se escucho un fuerte grito por toda la aldea _

_*2 meses después hanabi se caso con un traumado tobi y tuvieron 2 hijas*_

_FIN_


End file.
